


Duke and The Deputy, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "But you're not Rob Lowe...he always played the cad in those films."





	Duke and The Deputy, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“What's your favorite Duke film?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm sorry,” Tish looked at Sam. “Were you falling asleep?”

“No, just off somewhere. What did you ask?”

“What's your favorite Duke film?”

“Duke film? Who’s Duke?”

“What? John Wayne silly…what's your favorite John Wayne film?”

“I don’t have one. I've never really watched his films, though I can't say it’s because I don’t like him. I've seen The Shootist, and the one with Katharine Hepburn.”

“Rooster Cogburn. I have to acquaint you with John Wayne Sparky. I don’t even know what kind of films you like and I should. What is your favorite?”

“Mr. Smith Goes to Washington.” Sam replied.

“That is definitely not a shocker. You love the idealistic, over Americanized films of Capra.”

“That’s not the only thing I watch. I love Blake Edwards, and Alfred Hitchcock. I love Clint Eastwood as a director and an actor. Sometimes I will watch whatever’s on television. That’s how I found out I love Joan Collins movies…don’t tell anyone about that. What’s your favorite film?”

“I have three.” Tish lit a cigarette. “The King and I, Play Misty for Me, and St. Elmo’s Fire.”

“Wow, those three films have nothing in common.”

“I loved all the Brat Pack films. I always wanted to be Molly Ringwald. You're so Andrew McCarthy.”

“Most people say Rob Lowe.” He replied.

“Eww, no.”

“You don’t like Rob Lowe?”

“Are you kidding? There is no red blooded heterosexual woman who doesn’t like Rob Lowe. But you are not Rob Lowe…he always played the cad in those films. Sure, he had a heart of gold but he didn’t want to grow up. That is not Sam Seaborn. You are the sweet, idealistic, bright-eyed boy who struggles to achieve greatness and get the girl. So Andrew McCarthy.” She put out her cigarette.

“Or keep the girl.” Sam added. “I'm going to have to look at Andrew McCarthy in a different light now.”

“You definitely should. Rent Class and you’ll see what I mean. Oh, you know what movie I love. Victor/Victoria.”

“So do I. I loved Julie Andrews work with her husband in the late 70s and 80s when she was trying to shake the Mary Poppins image.”

“Though there is definitely a place in my heart for Mary Poppins. Its Kimmy’s favorite and we used to watch it together and sing all the songs. Disney films are very big in my family. My parents took us to the movies as often as they could with their schedules.”

Sam did not have that kind of relationship with his mother and father. He and his father went to the occasional baseball game but other than that, he was on his own. If he was ever blessed with children, Sam swore he would spend every free second being the best father he could be.

“Your eyes are misty. What are you thinking about?” Tish asked.

“Childhood. Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course.”

“How did your family get through the disappearance of your brother?”

“One day at a time. My father was adamant about us sticking together. He was not going to let the tragedy tear us apart. We clung to each other and we made it through. When my mother wanted to cry he let her cry for days, and then he would say ‘get up, and do something’. She made it her life work to get up and do something. I still don’t have the closure I would like. We never found Teddy or the bastard who took him. A part of me hopes he’s still alive and maybe with another family, though I know its farfetched. We McTiernans are a very tough group…we keep marching on.”

“I see that. I admire that in you, you know.”

“Oh please. You admire me?”

“Yes. You are amazing.”

Tish smiled as Sam watched the crimson glow move across her face. She turned away from him but he turned her face, telling her not to be shy about it.

“I hate blushing. It makes me feel like…can we change the subject?”

“Tell me what it makes you feel like and then we will change the subject.” Sam said.

“A love struck teenage girl.”

“Isn't that a nice feeling?”

“Obviously you have never been a love struck teenage girl. Mark Gladwyne broke my heart. He lived in a Neil Diamond Live in Detroit 1978 tee shirt that I thought was so cool. He marched to his own drummer and I wanted to be in his parade. First quarter of senior year he dumped me for a redhead named Gwyneth. Her father was the Canadian Ambassador to the US.”

“It was Kelly Washington for me. She didn’t even know I existed and her boyfriend used to be beat me up for fun. I was smitten with her but she was more like my nemesis.”

‘They say it is a thin line between love and hate.” Tish replied.

“Razor thin.”

“OK, back to films.”

“You don’t want to talk about love?” Sam asked.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Sam!”

‘What? It is a healthy conversation and I love engaging in healthy conversation with you.”

“Love can be tough Sparky. It is a conversation to be had when you are wide awake. In fact, its late and you need to get some sleep. I do too; remember I have to be in Atlanta in the next few days.”

“Deflector.”

“Shut up.” She hit him with a pillow.

Sam grabbed her, kissing her. She sighed against his hard body and pulled him down on the bed. They kissed until the need to breathe overpowered their need for each other…it took a while to catch their breath.

“Tish?”

“Yes Sparky?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I'm in love with you.”

“Ditto.”

“Does it make your stomach ache?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Do you get dizzy sometimes?” he asked.

“Definitely.”

“OK, I'm glad it’s not just me.”

She laughed, kissing him again. Sam pulled her close and they held each other.

“Tish?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

She laughed again.

“I love you too. Now we stop talking and get it on.”

“Get it on?” Sam raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Tish straddled him and started to take his clothes off. “You have the most magnificent body.”

“I think yours is more so. Why don’t you get undressed so I can prove my theory?”

“Say the magic word.”

“Pretty please.”

Smiling, Tish took off her pajama top. She leaned over Sam and they kissed. Touching each other, little sighs of satisfaction when the right spot was grazed. Sam stroked her breasts, pinching her nipples. His mouth was hot on her skin and Tish moaned her approval. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Mmm Sam, you make me feel so good.”

“I'm supposed to.” He murmured. “I'm just going to roll you over…you OK with that?”

“Mmm hmm.”

She lay on the bed, letting Sam give her his undivided attention. Sam Seaborn’s undivided attention was quite something. Tish knew he had no idea just how ingenious he was with his hands and his mouth. She would cry out for him, gripping the sheets and writhing on the bed as he brought her there again and again. Sam was her first multiple orgasm lover; it took her a while to recover from it. Sam didn’t mind, he liked to occupy his time with her neck and the soft skin of her thighs.

“Wow, wow, wow.” Tish kept saying it until Sam laughed. “What's so funny?”

“Was it really that good?” he asked.

“Do you doubt it?”

“Doubt is not the right word. I just…satisfying you is very important to me.”

“Never ever doubt that you satisfy me.” she took his face in her hands. “Stop talking and keep satisfying. Well, you can talk all you want, but satisfy too.”

Sam laughed. They rolled over again and Tish stroked his erection. Sam arched his back and gripped her waist.

“I love your cock Sam Seaborn.” She said.

“Oh my God. Say that again.”

“I love your cock.”

“That’s really dirty.”

“You haven’t seen dirty yet.”

“Show it to me…I can handle it. I think.”

She took a condom from the nightstand and slid it over him. Sitting on his erection, Tish rocked her hips slowly, grinding against him. Sam loved the friction and he moaned her name. She increased the pace as he began to thrust; they met each other halfway with every stroke.

“Oh God Sam, give me more.”

He sped up, grabbing her hips to still her so that he did most of the work.

“Say it again Tish. Oh honey, say it.”

“I love your cock, I love it!”

“Tish!”

His body tightened and Sam knew he was ready to detonate. His fingers played with her clit; he wanted to make sure they fell together. She bent to kiss him as the feelings overwhelmed her. Climaxing together, they held each other in the quiet.

“If all conversations about the Duke end like this, I want to see every movie he made.” Sam said.

Tish laughed, falling over onto the bed. Sam was immediately in her arms. She rubbed his back as their limbs tangled together like a shoestring.

“I should have told you how I felt about you a long time ago.” He whispered.

“Its been a little over six months.” Tish replied. “How long have you been hiding it?”

“I knew on your birthday. I didn’t want to get in over my head; I have that tendency.”

“You don’t have to explain…I held back too Sam. When you care about someone, you want it to be reciprocated. If you jump in too soon you run the risk of breaking every bone in your body.”

“Perfect analogy.” He kissed her. “I love you honeybug.”

“I love you too, and I like honeybug.”

“It suits you.”

“The next time you are free for more than a few minutes we will watch The Quiet Man and McClintock. I think you will truly enjoy them.”

Sam nodded, sighing as he threw the blanket and comforter over them. In a few minutes, he would be sound asleep. It had been so long since he enjoyed the feeling of falling asleep with someone. It was amazing how meaningful the little things were.

“Tish?”

“Hmm?”

“Dare I say I knew at the Lincoln Memorial? I didn’t know it was love but I knew it was something special. We were supposed to meet again.”

“I guess its good we did since you’d forgotten about my phone number.”

“That part still gets me…I never forget things. I blame it on the adrenaline rush and the hour of night.”

“When you left my apartment it was definitely the hour of morning. Go to sleep Sam, you have work in the morning.”

“Goodnight.”

They shared one more kiss.

“Goodnight.”

***


End file.
